The Bioengineering for Toxicology core was created to facilitate the development of new experimental tools and analysis methods relevant to the scientific foci of the two other Research Cores with an initial emphasis on activities in the Mutation and Cancer Research Core. Our aim is to develop a range of approaches that span the molecular-cellular-systems length scales to solve problems in toxicology and environmental health. The experimental tools range from tissue-engineered physiological bioreactors that bridge the gap between cell culture, animal models, and humans; and multiphoton imaging methods that allow in situ quantification of events such as single cell apoptosis and DNA recombination by scanning large populations of cells in tissues and tissue models. Analytical methods include statistical (Bayesian) and deterministic models of signal transduction networks and computational models of protein interactions in the context of different cell compartments. The Specific Aims of this Core are: (1) To provide a mechanism for bringing new bioengineering experimental and analytical methods into the study of Toxicology and Environmental Health problems.(2) To link new experimental tools and new analytical methods to describe molecular-to-systems level events in DNA damage, repair, mutagenesis and carcinogenesis induced by environmental agents. (3) To further the development of research projects and programs that address the linkages between exposure to environmental and endogenous agents, genetic change and cancer and other diseases with an emphasis on building better models of the human condition. (4) To promote interaction among the Bioengineering for Toxicology Research Core members, and to promote interactions between members of this and the other two Research Cores with the goal of creating new research projects and programs. (5) To promote the development and acquisition of new technologies in the Center Facilities Cores that will facilitate studies in the Bioengineering for Toxicology Core. (6) To disseminate engineered systems and tools developed at MIT to a broader community of toxicology and environmental health researchers.